


About the Boy

by beggar_always



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if he stayed with us? What if we just...kept taking care of him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see this scene in the movie and never got it...so I just wrote it for myself. :P

Eric knew there was no way he’d actually be getting any sleep that night. He never slept well without Sam and the stress of the evening had his shoulder aching. It was mostly his own fault, he knew - he’d been acting foolish and it wasn’t as if Sam had actually told him he had to sleep on the sofa.

“Hey,” a soft voice interrupted Eric’s musings. Eric tilted his head up and back to see Sam standing in the doorway, looking as wrung out as Eric felt.

“Hey,” Eric said back. His eyes tracked Sam as the other man moved into the room and came to sit on the edge of the sofa near Eric’s hip. Neither of them said anything for several long minutes. Eventually, Sam sighed and bent down to kiss him.

“Come to bed?” he asked. Eric knew very well that Sam couldn’t sleep much without him either.

“You still think I’m a terrible person?” Eric asked as he shoved off the blanket to get to his feet.

“I don’t think you’re a terrible person,” Sam said as he rolled his eyes and folded the blanket up in his arms. “I just think, sometimes, you get too wrapped up in things and forget to check in with reality.”

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Sam as the other man followed him up the stairs. He couldn’t help but smile when Sam swatted him on the ass to keep him moving.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Eric asked quietly as they crawled into their bed together.

“Maybe a little,” Sam agreed. He dropped an arm around Eric’s waist and pulled him in close to kiss him. “I love that you can get so passionate about other people,” he murmured against Eric’s lips. “I still remember that selfish asshole I met in the hospital.”

Eric snorted, but felt a bit better about himself as Sam nibbled on his ear. Sam had learned early on that sex was the easiest way to reassure Eric. Eric greatly appreciated his knowledge and slid in closer, letting his own hands wander. 

Once Eric was thoroughly reassured, he curled comfortably around Sam. Sam twisted enough to be able to stroke his fingers through Eric’s hair.

“Do you...” Eric started, only to stop himself. Sam kept petting him, infinitely patient.

“I never wanted kids; you know that right?” Eric eventually asked.

“I remember that conversation, yes,” Sam agreed. “I think it was the first major thing we actually agreed on.” Eric smiled at the memory of the early days in their relationship.

“You like Scot, right?” Eric asked. Sam’s hand stilled in his hair.

“Of course I do,” he said quietly. “He’s a great kid...when he isn’t beating up on other kids.”

“What if...” Eric lifted up to face Sam, trying to read his expression in the semi-dark of the bedroom. “What if he stayed with us? What if we just...kept taking care of him?”

Sam sat up with a sigh. “He’s not ours to keep, Eric,” he said gently, almost sounding apologetic. “Billy...”

Eric barked out a laugh. “You yourself have pointed out that Billy barely manages to take care of Billy,” he argued.

“Eric...” Sam, reached out to take Eric’s hand in his. “Scot is Billy’s responsibiliy. My brother’s just going to have to grow up and adjust. We had to adjust, didn’t we?”

“Look how that turned out...” Eric muttered. He changed his approach as Sam gave his hand a squeeze. “What if...okay...what if, hypothetically, Billy didn’t take him? What if Scot just...stayed here?”

Sam gave him a questioning look. “Are you saying you want kids now?” he asked.

“No. Not kids. Just...Scot. Scot’s different, isn’t he?”

“Yeah; he is,” Sam agreed quietly.

“So...what if Billy didn’t take him? Ignoring all the legal crap that’s running through your head right now - would you want to keep him?”

Sam went silent, staring down at their hands clasped on top of the bedspread. Eric wasn’t always good at the patient thing, but he’d learned to make an exception when Sam was thinking about something important. 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered eventually, lifting his head to make eye contact with Eric again. “I can’t imagine this house without him in it.”

“Samuel...” Eric murmured before leaning in to kiss him.

“You know we still have to let him go, though, right?” Sam asked when their lips parted.

“Yeah,” Eric sighed. He twisted and squirmed until they were both lying down, wrapped around each other again. “You’re not going anywhere, right?”

Sam’s arms tightened around him as he pressed a kiss to Eric’s forehead. “Nope. You’re stuck with me. Someone’s gotta stick around to call you on your bullshit.”

Eric smiled into the other man’s shoulder. “Good.”

/end


End file.
